User blog:DericAdrian/An Idea For my Fanfiction
Ivan Malinowski 'is a character in Final Destination: Death Chain. He is skeptical, insensitive, rebellious and sarcastic. He is a school punk and an older brother to Perry Malinowski . He is one of the survivors of cable car disaster at Mckinley Skyline. Ivan is the fifth survivor to die. ---- Biography Ivan and Perry are of Asian decent and were raised up by their Singaporean single mother. He attends college along with Chase, Sophie and Nikeesha. Though Ivan is described as insensitive, he seems to care about Perry, especially right after her death. Final Destination: Death Chain Ivan is reading an article about a roller coaster crash took place few days prior while waiting for the cable car. He is originally going to spend his last day of mid-semester break with his friends at Mckinley Skyline. The plan is shattered when Ethan is freaked out and prevented them from aboarding. The cable car sets off without them, and it falls off, killing 32 people. Death Driven to depression by Perry's death, Ivan begins to drunk himself, avoid classes and ignore his mother. While residing in a middle class apartment, his mother is mourning over Perry's death by burning joss paper outside the house. Ivan's living room is filled with beer tins, which he accidentally spills some of them on the floor when he trips down. He sits on the coach, staring at a marble ball given by his sister; the ball slips off from his hand and rolls towards the balcony, he intends to get it back. The alcohol that he spilled on the floor begins to form a puddle and tail after him. A piece of ash from the burning joss paper floats in the house. It lands on the alcohol liquid on the floor and creates fire, which race towards Ivan, who is standing at the balcony. Ivan turns around and is shocked by the scene; drops down a bottle of beer from his hand right near to his feet, giving a free pass for the fire to burn his feet. Panicked Ivan steps on the marble ball and leaps over the fence and falls to his death. His body is landed on Ethan's car, who is too late to save him. 'Signs/Clues *The cable car number that Ivan, Dorothy, Chase and Nikeesha sit is 9413. Ivan reads the number in Cantonese (Chinese), and it means 9 deaths, 1 live. *In Ethan's premonition, Ivan falls out the cabin and he survives the fall, only to be crushed by the 2nd cabin when it slides. In his actual death, he falls off his apartment and crashes on Ethan's car. *Ivan reads an article regarding to a roller coaster derailment in his neighbourhood, he is unaware of his sister was supposed to die on that ride. *Ivan says he'll throw himself off if a building Ethan's explanation was accurate. *Ivan wears red contact lens. *Ivan wears an wristband with four skulls on it. *Right before his death, a snack food on the coffee table reads "hot & spicy". *An article of Perry's death can be seen on the floor. Trivia *Ivan shares the same fate with Olivia Castle. *Ivan is the only character related to a character from Final Destination 3. Category:Blog posts Category:fanfiction